


Sunflower

by meg_renX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lost Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance, Rough Oral Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_renX/pseuds/meg_renX
Summary: { MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! }prompt credits to milliondollarspice on TikTok XOXO"imagine this: you're a masked assassin for the Resistance in a stand-off with Kylo Ren, who's been tracking your whereabouts for months. when both of you take off your masks, you drop your weapons in the realization that you were lovers back during your jedi training days at Luke's temple 5 years ago. you had both believed the other died when the temple burned down (& you never knew Ben was the one who did it... until now)."
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 72





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! so this is my first ever one shot, completely and 100% inspired by the prompt in the summary! the prompt made by mari acted as my inspo, so it's not exactly as they prompt is described, but heavily influenced by it! this is for mari and all creds go to her XOXO. PS read the tags!

You could hear the soft sound of your own breath as it filled the crevices of your mask. The slim visor the only thing granting you your vision. Better to keep your identity a secret, considering the person you _used_ to be. You hated it, of course, but Leia insisted on it because of your importance.

" _No one can know who you are. To the Resistance, and to me_ ," she said.

You didn't entirely know what she meant, but you were never one to argue with your superiors.

Leia had found you after you'd escaped from the burning Jedi Temple five years ago. She took you in and completed your training herself. She told you that Luke, your Jedi Master, was her brother and that if you meant something to him, you meant something to her. She said she lost something in that fire, and honestly so did you.

You tried not to reminisce on the past, it hurt too much. So instead, you let Leia finish your Jedi training and in turn you joined and worked for the Resistance.

The First Order had risen not long after the Temple burned and you often wondered if Luke's disappearance had anything to do with its uprising. For the past five years, Leia and the Resistance had focussed all of its energy on fighting against the First Order and locating Luke. Not getting very far with either of those tasks.

The First Order seemed to always recover from anything the Resistance threw at it. And well, Luke had completely gone off the grid, without so much as saying goodbye. There was no clue as to where he had gone. But both you and Leia knew that he wasn't dead. You both could still feel his pull through the Force. His lifeforce was still tangible, but neither you nor Leia could discern where he had gone.

You never thought you'd become a killer, and a skilled one at that. Leia had trained you in the Jedi way, but you had been exposed to combat training during your early days at the Resistance. All they told you was that they needed fighters. Fighters who had a passion for the cause.

 _Passion_ is an understatement. You believe that everything happens for a reason. And if your job in this universe now is to protect it against the very people who destroyed your life, then so be it. You'd be whatever the Resistance needed you to be.

And you did. You completed the various levels of combat training until you became the best there is. Another reason why Leia tells you to where the mask.

A fighter? Sure. But an assassin? You were hesitant at first. Taking on a job whose description is literally to hunt people down and kill them. But after two months of tracking down the lowest of the low, you got used to it. Enjoyed it even. The hunt. The kill. After 6 months you were craving it, you were addicted.

But these people had it coming. Well, most of them. You admit, that some of your victims were not necessarily your targets, but they still deserved it nonetheless.

For four years, you have been given victims like they were basic house chores. And you took them on as such. You no longer felt like they were lives in your hands anymore. You felt as if they were just pieces to the puzzle of rebuilding your soul. Your victims were just the pawns of the institution that broke you in the first place.

It was just business at the beginning. Then it became more personal. As your victims climbed the social hierarchy within the First Order, and you were hunting more than just sympathizers and Storm Troopers, it felt like you were getting closer to the treasure in the middle. Who is that treasure?

Kylo Ren.

Former Commander of the First Order, now promoted to the Supreme Leader after Snoke was killed a few months ago. What's next? Emperor? You had to laugh every time you thought about that. A complete monster ruling the entirety of the galaxy? Not likely. Not before you had a chance to have a go at him.

That was essentially what you'd been working your way up to: to face Kylo Ren. You eliminate him and cease the actions of the First Order for good. To restore the galaxy to what it once was. At least for everyone else it would return to normal. For you, nothing would ever be the same.

The night of the fire, you were sure you were going to get engaged. To the man of your dreams. Then chaos. Destruction hit and you never saw him again. Your lover and the hope of you two being together forever were both killed in that fire.

You searched through the Force for almost two years after the fire, looking for him. His soul. Anything. But nothing. Not even a hint of him. It broke you, over and over again. Down to only the basics of a human life. Perhaps that is why Leia could mold you into the assassin you are today.

Again, you try not to dwell on the past. Just focus on the future, even if it is meaningless to you personally. You're a part of the Resistance to help the people who lost everything when the First Order rose up. At this point, you too were just a pawn in the bigger game that the galaxy was playing at the moment.

The Resistance would make their move, then the First Order would offer their counter-move. For five years this went on, with little progression of the game. People would die yes, some would surrender and switch sides –– both ways –– and others would simply kill themselves before being taken by the other side.

You would happily die for the Resistance, but you'd prefer it be after you had killed Kylo Ren.

Hearing and saying his name made you shiver, though you weren't afraid of him. Yes, you thought of him as just another victim, just another name on your list, but it was the ultimate name. The ultimate prize. Your treasure at the end of this game sent from Hell. Once he was dead, then you could die. Then you could die and join your lost love.

That was the plan at least, until something happened that you couldn't have predicted. Something that the universe clearly was neglecting to tell you about until it was almost too late.

 _Almost_.

––

You were sitting in your accommodations for the evening, stationed on some planet covered with dense forests and high mountains. You've been settled there for about two weeks now, after having to move systems completely when Kylo Ren had discovered your previous whereabouts. 

These past two weeks you had been gathering intel from the locals about movements being made by the First Order in the neighbouring system. The locals here are so chatty, you barely had to ask them any questions, they just spilled everything they knew to you.

You saw it clearly in their eyes though: fear. Gazing at them through the visor of your mask it was obvious enough without having to delve into their minds using the Force. They were afraid of you. But, they feared the First Order more.

Laying in your sorry-excuse for a bed you felt a shift in the energy around you. Something that was all too familiar hit you right in the chest. Rising from the bed you grabbed your saber.

It was a delicate thing, not like your personality at all. You molded the hilt to fit in your hand perfectly, made from the strongest metal in the galaxy. You fashioned the hilt to appear simple and dainty, and for the most part it was; except for the cross-guards positioned near the top of the hilt. You didn't know the reason, but the kyber crystal that chose you was completely unstable. It fought against you even though it chose you. To release some of the tension within the hilt you needed to add the cross-guards.

Your saber is the only saber in existence to have cross-guards, with one exception: Kylo Ren's.

 _"Powerful light, powerful dark. As darkness rises, an equal in the light follows_ ," Leia had told you this when you brought her your completed saber. Using the words Master Luke had once told you as well.

 _Powerful light, powerful dark_.

The silver of the hilt complimented the light yellow hue of your saber. The warm glow of it reminding you of the millions of sunrises and sunsets that you once shared with your love.

 _Enough, go and see what is out there_ , you told yourself.

You strode outside, your eyes adjusting to the break of dawn you plopped your mask over your head. Striding through the trees you kept your eyes and ears peeled, opening your lifeforce to that around you to try and figure out what, or who, was out there.

You felt a sudden tug at your heart strings, the familiarity of it taking your breath away. Stopping in your tracks you clung to your chest with your free hand, trembling you blinked as images of _him_ passed through the forefront of your mind. You felt it, for a split second: his lifeforce. You looked up, spinning around to try and find him. 

But nothing. 

No one.

Defeated already you began walking again, _something_ pulling you towards the break in the trees nearby where you were staying. You extended yourself through the Force into the world surrounding you, trying to grasp on to him if he was truly there. 

But, to your complete surprise and delight, it found someone else.

Through the trees you could just make out the mountainous figure of none other than Kylo Ren. He's tall, so tall, and broad. Muscular undoubtedly, but you weren't sure if he was human. Monster yes, human? You couldn't tell. He walked like a human, moved like one, and even sort of looked like one, but you were not entirely convinced that he wasn't some hideous alien underneath his mask. 

He showed no skin, no sign of humanity.

Not unlike yourself, you made sure your victims knew that it was a dainty _human_ girl who had just ended their pathetic lives. Leia lectured you on your outfit choice on more than one occasion, saying that you left too much skin exposed and didn't wear enough armour. And you repeatedly proved to her that you didn't need armour. You're skilled enough to not need armour, and you're proud of your body, so why not show it off?

Lurking through the trees Ren hadn't noticed you, _yet_. So you decided to go for a sneak attack, or at least try anyways. You leapt into a tree beside you, and jumped from top to top until you were situated almost above him. He'd slithered into the open field and was still completely oblivious to the fact that you were there. You tried to peek into his mind, but you were met with a wall.

Something shifted and he looked up, but not before you could duck behind a large plume of leaves. You waited until you couldn't feel him looking at you anymore before you came from your hiding spot.

 _Hiding_.

You weren't afraid, so why the kriff were you hiding?

Impulsively you launched yourself towards his dark figure, igniting your saber just seconds before you'd have hit him; that is if he hadn't ignited his at the very same time, blocking your shot.

Your sabers collided with a loud shriek, sizzling embers flying off the blades as you pushed off of him, flipping backwards. Landing on your feet, the two of you started circling each other. Rounding the field, taking each other in. He was the first to speak, his modulated voice sending shivers down your spine.

"The girl I've heard so much about," his voice was deep, fuzzy, fake.

You didn't say anything back, just snickered as you leapt towards him again. He was fast, blocking your shot once again he pushed off of you this time, stepping back. Twirling his saber like an arrogant asshole he chuckled, the deep vibrations flooding the air around the two of you. Growing impatient, you lunged again, going for his weak side this time you managed to dodge his block and you clipped his shoulder with one of the cross-guards of your saber.

Wincing, he stumbled back a bit. His chest was rising and falling quickly now, his fist clenching at his side. He gripped his saber tightly, holding it high beneath his chin he slowly turned it. He ran towards you and as he swung you lolled to the side, missing his strike too closely. You turned around and your sabers collided again, the wincing from the crackling energy echoed through the trees and you attempted to gaze into his visor. You saw nothing but darkness.

Pushing off of each other at the same time you both stepped back, breathing hard you spun your saber a couple times, letting it spin behind your back before you brought it back vertically in front of you. Kylo held out his hand, crushing your esophagus with the Force causing you to drop your saber to clutch your restricted throat. You knew it was pointless, clawing at nothing. You'd done it so many time to your victims, watching their eyes bulge as their life dissolved within them. With a flick of his wrist, Kylo sent you flying into a tree, your back colliding with it harshly.

Groaning, you shot back up, spinning around and using the Force you pulled the tree down, driving it towards Kylo. He easily destroyed it, holding his saber in front of him he sliced it right down the middle. Growing impatient you took a few steps back, beckoning him to come towards you. He tensed, stepping to the side he reignited his saber. The both of you paced each other for a couple steps, you could feel him trying to pierce your mind with the Force, but your wall was just as strong as his.

He ran towards you, pushing you onto your ass with the Force he loomed over top of you. He was huge, massive and built like the mountains that surrounded you. You felt the sudden urge to give in to his power, like it was instinct. It lasted only a second before you extended your arm out, thrusting him back into the line of the trees. You heard him grunt as he launched himself back towards you.

Pulling all of your strength behind you, you waited until he jumped towards you and you hammered down onto Ren's blade. Ear-piercing shrieks deafened your ears as you and Kylo both pushed into each other, blades kissing. Sabers crossed, the two of you stood summoning all of the Force you both could find until it became too much.

A blast erupted from between the two of you, sending you flying back into a tree on the other side of the open field. You came to and looked to your right, you were still holding your saber in your hand, except it was smashed. Broken to pieces that lay dead on the forest floor next to you. Everything was brighter, you sat up slightly, seeing that the sun had risen completely now. You squinted, shielding your eyes from the blinding light you realized that you no longer had your mask on.

You sat up quickly, searching the ground around you for it. You saw it in the middle of the field, also blown to bits. Beside your mask was another pile of metal: Kylo Ren's mask. Beyond the piles of scrap, you saw him. He had his back to you, he was squatting down, holding something in his large gloved hands. You squinted, trying to see what it was.

It was his saber, smashed identically to yours. You got up, groaning from the bruises you could already feel forming, and grabbed the knife you had tucked away in your boot.

 _Time to finish this_ , you thought as you started marching towards Kylo.

At this point, you didn't care if he saw who you really were, nor did you care what he really looked like. This creature was your final target, the final name on your list of pawns to remove from the game within the galaxy. 

End him, and you end everything.

You began speeding up, now running towards your target you jumped the last few metres to where he was crouched. Coming down at him from above, you thought for sure you had him. Knife held strong, you aimed it at Kylo Ren. Plummeting down towards him you felt that the end was finally near. 

Then _him_. You felt your love's lifeforce again and you faltered in the air.

Gasping for air your lifeforce exploded from you and you shut your eyes as you collided with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Everything after that happened to quickly. You opened your eyes, shock taking over your entire soul. He had turned around, blocked your knife with a scrap piece of his saber and was looking right into your eyes. Only, it wasn't Kylo Ren.

It was _Ben Solo_.

The man of your dreams, your lost love. 

His deep amber eyes bored into yours, the freckles and moles on his face exactly how you remembered them. His strong nose still sat perfectly upon his face. His cheekbones high and defined, falling to connect to his sharp jawline. Scars painted his face, some faded and healed, others still slightly pink and fresh. His hair, longer now, but still raven black, sat in perfect curls and waves upon his shoulders. _His lips,_ pouty and pink, flushed and swollen from licking them too much no doubt. As you took him in, his lip quivered, his jaw tensed and he blinked.

A series of emotions flooded your body: confusion. Panic. Anger. Hope. Guilt. Wonder. Happiness. Hatred. Excitement. Sadness. Regret.

 _Love_.

 _This is a trick_ , you thought. A trick that Kylo Ren had devised to catch you once and for all.

You raised your hand to strike again, but his words cut you off.

"Sunflower?" His voice was a whisper, just like it was all those nights the you two snuck off from the Temple in the middle of the night to see each other.

Could it really be him? You could hear your heartbeat, feel it in your soul as you tried to process what was in front of you.

Trembling, you spoke, "Ben?" His face relaxed, his free hand grasping yours to lower the weapon you still held. His touch felt foreign and familiar simultaneously. Like you'd felt it only before in dreams, or in long lost memories.

He took the knife from your hand, throwing it to the side he tossed the remnants of his saber as well. He slowly pulled the leather gloves from his hands, revealing the supple pink flesh beneath the black curtain. He raised his hands to your face, cupping both of your cheeks in his massive palms. He swiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb as you brought your hands up to cover his. Your skin reigniting the past flame of your souls, mending it back together touch by touch.

"You. It's really you," Ben swiped another tear from your cheek, his words soothing the burns that had been engraved into your heart. Sitting in between his legs, you both leaned forward, foreheads meeting in the middle.

You both shivered and took in deep breaths as the Force-bond opened, pulling you into each other's minds, the Force re-connecting your fragmented souls, soldering them as one after all this time.

Laughter and giggles and moans filled your mind, pictures and images of the Jedi Temple sat in the background as you and Ben emerged in the foreground. Holding hands you walked along the river near the Temple, heading to your favourite spot hidden within a grand weeping willow tree. Carved into it, a haven that the two of your created to escape the world. He whispered sweet nothings to you, promising you everything you'd ever wanted in the world. 

And you had everything, as long as you had him.

You felt everything that he felt towards you from the moment that you met, to the second that he thought he'd lost you in that fire. The fire that he had caused. You felt his soul, shattering in the same places that yours did. Heartbreak, riddled with the ghosts of the passion that was thought to have been lost. 

The feeling of warmth flooded back into your icy veins as your purpose in life was reinstated. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing from the past. Everything in the universe was forgiven now, in this moment, because you had _him_ back.

The two of you exhaled deeply as you both came back from each other's minds. Breathing shakily, sweating and crying. His hands were clutching your neck, his fingers laced together at the nape, his thumbs stroking your cheeks.

You looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but _home_. 

In an instant you were on each other, your lips crashing into his as he pulled you on top of his legs. Straddling him he devoured your mouth, his tongue fighting its way into your mouth. You welcomed it eagerly, desperate to taste him again, to feel him again.

You broke from his kiss, leaning back slightly to look at him. He smirked, clutching the tiny tank top you had on and ripped it right open. Exposing your breast band and tummy. His hands wrapped themselves around your ribcage, almost engulfing them completely he started rubbing his fingers into your skin. He leaned to the side and grabbed your knife. Looking at it closely, he laughed.

"I gave this to you, the night before the fire," he smiled something sinister as he pushed the tip underneath the bottom of your breast band. Applying a small bit of pressure, he sliced upwards, the sharp blade easily cutting through the thin fabric. You winced as the blade drew a light line up your sternum. A thin line of blood appeared in between your breasts and you took a deep breath as the breast band fell from your body entirely.

Ben held your waist, cupping behind your back he lifted you slightly as he brought his face down to your chest. His tongue snaked out and he licked along the line of fresh blood that was starting to drip down your sternum. Kissing as his licked up your décolletage, Ben didn't take his mouth off of you until he reached your neck. You craned it to the side to allow better access and he bit down, causing you to moan into his ear.

"I always seem to underestimate you Sunflower. Yet, you have become more amazing than I ever dreamed," his voice was like honey, dripping into the cracks of your soul, gluing them back together.

"Dangerous, feared, respected, a killer, and," he bit your neck again, "so much more beautiful." You moaned for him again, not fully understanding why you found arousal in the fact that he admired your flair for being a murderer. Being an assassin was not what you thought you wanted, it wasn't a good thing. There should not be anything good about being a killer.

He laughed, "Oh, but there is. You see Sunflower, you and I, we are the same. We always have been. You must see that now," he nipped your neck again, "one day you will look back and see that all along you were blooming," his breath was hot on your neck and you couldn't deny the fire his words were lighting in your lower belly. The thrill that the hunt gave you, the feeling you felt as you took someone else's life.

His hands had found the curve of your ass, kneading the flesh harshly as he spoke in your ear seductively, "I can feel that you enjoy it my love, that you crave it. Almost as much as you crave me."

"Ben I-" He cut you off with his mouth, his lips capturing yours with a hunger about to be satisfied. You leaned into him, moaning into his mouth as the two of you revelled in the lostness you had felt until now. 

In one swift movement, Ben had you laying on your back, the grass tickling your bare skin. He loomed over you, his black curls falling into his face. The still early morning sun peeking through the trees, specs of light dancing off of his face, pooling in his honeyed eyes.

He stood up, dropping his cloak and stripping faster than you'd ever seen before. Layer after layer until his abdomen was exposed. His perfect porcelain skin glistening in the sunshine of dawn. Fresh blood trickled down his shoulder, coming from the wound you inflicted on him during your fight. You clenched at the sight, the crimson painting his pale skin, marking it with the lust you felt towards him. 

Your final victim, now claiming you as his. 

You could see it now that his cloak wasn't concealing it. His pants were bulging with something urgent, something that you had been neglected of for five years. You extended your hand and undid the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them down with a flick of your wrist. In just his boxers he stared down at you, ' _your turn'._

You laughed, and hooked your fingers into the hem of your capris and Ben lifted you off the ground with the Force so you could take them off. You giggled, ' _you're good with the Force now'_ , smiling you pulled them free, along with your panties, and Ben lowered you back down onto the grass. The morning dew cold pressed up against your exposed skin.

Completely naked now you laid on the grass, taking in Ben's appearance. Listening to his thoughts as he took in your appearance too.

' _You're far more beautiful than I remember'_ , he bent down shucking his boxers off he grunted as his massive dick was freed.

You moaned, your mind reeling as you drank him in. You sat up, kneeling in front of him you took his cock in your tiny hand. You gasped as your fingers didn't connect around its width.

' _I almost forgot how big you are'_ , your eyes went big as your memories came back.

His hands found your hair, grasping it tightly he began guiding your head towards his groin, "Let's see if you remember how to take it."

You smirked and before he could force you onto his cock, you grabbed it and took it entirely into your mouth.

Ben sputtered as it glided easily down your throat, moaning as you swallowed around it, your esophagus closing around it. ' _Fuck, you do remember_.' He started thrusting into your mouth, sliding in and out of your throat you kept it open, allowing him to face fuck you. Grappling your hair he yanked your head backwards, a sickening slick sound coming from your mouth as his cock popped out of your throat.

"Open," you did and he spit into your mouth. You shivered, opening your mouth wider he pushed his cock back into it. Gagging you opened your throat to him again, the burning sensation slowly being replaced with numbness as he fucked your throat relentlessly. Ben face-fucked you into oblivion, your eyes stung with tears and your mouth and nose leaked onto his lower belly as it continuously collided with your face.

Ben sank himself fully into your throat, holding your neck, choking you. He growled, your esophagus tightened around his cock under his grip and he squeezed harder, slowly moving his cock in and out of your throat. You gagged, choking and sputtering you fought to breathe. You tried to speak but you couldn't, so you projected your thoughts.

' _Ben, fuck please I can't breathe'_.

He didn't let up though, he only fucked your throat harder, choking you out with his massive cock alongside his hand blocking any oxygen from reaching your lungs.

' _I thought you remembered how to take it Sunflower, you used to take it so well'_.

Overcome with lust and the need to breathe, you pushed your hand out and Ben was blown back, his cock leaving your mouth in an instant as you shoved him away with the Force.

His eyes pierced yours and he extended his hand, his fingers curling slightly. Once again your windpipe was blocked, being crushed by the Force. Amongst your fight to breathe you felt something delicious at your clit. Ben's other hand was twitching at his side and you moaned with the realization.

' _Don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge here as well?'_ He moved his fingers and the Force lapped up your cunt furiously.

' _Five years is a lot of time to learn the ways of the Force. Even the inappropriate ways_ ', he smirked.

You wiggled in the air, your feet dangling just above the ground as Ben held you up by your neck with the Force. You started floating towards him until his hand was clasped firmly around your neck, the Force at your clit was replaced by his fingers. He dipped in between your folds and collected the slick that was pouring from you now, he plunged two fingers into your core and you cried out, clenching around his fingers you clawed at his chest and his arms. 

You collected some of the blood that was still steadily pouring from his wound and swiped it around his bicep and forearm. Letting it pool in between your fingers you brought them to your mouth, slowly slipping them between your lips you sucked them clean. Your tastebuds flickered to life as you sucked Ben's blood from your fingers. 

"Fuck..." Ben spoke quietly, more like a suppressed breath than an actual word. He flinched and you let out a hoarse laugh, Ben's hand still restricting your throat. 

In the past, you'd always submit to him. _Always_. You wanted nothing else in life than to please him however he had wanted.

_But now, it's my turn._

You lowered your hand, not touching him you maneuvered your hand to stroke his cock with the Force. His breath hitched and for a second the pressure on your neck let up, just enough for you to blow back from him, dropping to your knees you kept the Force on his cock. Pumping it slowly you watched as his head fall back.

' _You're right Ben, five years is a lot of time to learn the ways of the Force'_.

His head shot up, his eyes had gone dark now, the amber just merely flickers in a sea of blackness.

' _We'll see'_.

He overpowered you with ease, no matter your training or strength you were simply no match for him. At this point, you didn't care. He stopped your movements by pining your hands to your sides, his skill with the Force superior to yours. You were pushed onto your back, an invisible hand slamming into your sternum. Pain crept back to the tiny cut in between your breasts as you pawed at them, swirling your nipples in between your dainty fingers.

Ben dove into your mind, fucking your thoughts with his memories of you.

You gasped, arching your back as he returned the Force to your clit. Swirling circles around it you were close. Just as you were about to go over the edge it vanished.

' _BEN! KRIFF! NO!',_ you looked up and he was already positioned between your legs. In a second he sunk into you, holding your legs open with his hands, your hands still trapped at your sides. He opened you up, splitting your core open as he fully sheathed himself in your pussy. You clenched around him, fighting against the invisible restraints around your wrists. Your body wracked, though you didn't move much under his influence. His sheer strength and size able to subdue you with ease, dominate you with ease.

He moaned aloud, a long drawn out noise. He said no words but you heard it all, every filthy thing rolling through his mind. You could hear it all, see it all, feel it all.

' _You're taking this cock so well Sunflower, this cunt is mine. It always has been, hmm?'_

The Force-bond reopened and the world exploded around you. Hazy clouds of passion and lust swallowed the two of you as Ben fucked you hard and fast, feelings and emotions flooding your minds. There was nothing else in the entire galaxy, only the two of you. You felt everything that Ben was feeling, including his decreasing control. It had been so long since you'd been together, the two of you thought the other was dead.

To find out that he wasn't, for him to find out that you weren't?

' _I know'_. He slowed his pace only for a second, the second it took for him to throw you that thought. You let out a moan as his cock collided with your cervix, the Force finally letting your hands move. They shot to his arms as they held your legs open, you clawed at his forearms leaving red streaks in their wake. You clung to his arms, spreading your legs as wide as you could to open yourself up to him more.

Ben shifted, using the Force to prop up your ass slightly as he positioned himself above you now. Lining up his cock with your entrance you took a deep breath and he looked into your eyes as he sunk back down into you. He moved slowly, agonizingly slow. Inch by inch he split you open again and at this angle he reached even further, hitting your cervix before he had fully sheathed himself in you. He kept pushing, slowly, and pain erupted within you.

You cried out and you felt him tense. The Force communicating your every ounce of your pain and pleasure to him. He groaned, but kept going until his balls hit your ass cheeks. He stayed there for a few seconds before he pulled out just as slowly. The veins of his cock gliding over your walls, deliciously caressing your sweet spot for a split second. You winced and he growled, thrusting back into you hard.

You heard a *pop* noise and you shrieked as Ben started fucking down into you. Rocking his hips in time with the heartbeats that echoed off the tree trunks surrounding the two of you.

' _Fuck, Ben please I-'_

"Do it," he looked down at you, licking his lips.

' _Touch that pretty little cunt for me'_.

Your back arched and your right hand flew to your clit. You gathered the arousal pouring from around Ben's cock and you started furiously rubbing circles around it.

You arched your back so far that the cut in between your tits reopened, a prick of pain peeling off your chest you moaned. You listened to Ben's thoughts as he saw the blood thinly drip across your chest, painting slim stripes over your perfect skin.

Ben took his right hand and smeared the blood across your tits, flicking and pulling at your stiff nipples he coated them with your blood. You felt red hot pain come from the cut as more blood was pulled from the thin line. Ben was using the Force to bleed you, to coat your upper body with your blood. Your mind reeled, enjoying the way your chest looked covered in blood almost as much as Ben did. 

You adoringly looked at your blood-soaked chest, revelling in the way it matched Ben's blood-soaked arms. The two of you were made for each other, whether in Heaven or in Hell you weren't entirely sure, nor did you care. You two complimented each other. Completed each other. Two people who's bloodlust brought them back to each other. 

He took his bloodied hand and grabbed your chin, squeezing hard he popped your mouth open. Shoving his bloodied fingers into your mouth you winced. The taste of iron flooding your cheeks as more saliva poured into them. You closed your lips around his fingers, moaning as you sucked, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

"Fuck," ' _you're a filthy fucking bloodslut now aren't you?'_ Ben snapped his hips into you, your eyes bursting open as he took his fingers from your mouth, bringing them up to his mouth he licked them before clasping his hand back around your throat.

Still rubbing your clit, your body wriggled as you felt the heat radiate from your body and travel to Ben's through the Force-bond. The anticipation of your orgasm building, pulling Ben along with you.

' _No, not yet Sunflower. I- I need to fuck you more. You don't know how long I've dreamed of doing this again'_.

His thoughts were stern, forceful as he tried to hold back. You couldn't wait though, Ben's thrusts were meeting your sweet spot over and over again and you were teetering on the edge.

You growled, slowing your circles on your clit you glared at him. It was too late though, the Force-bond intensified and the two of you jolted together. Your orgasm exploded into you and you felt Ben implode inside of you. Pleasure slammed into the two of you and you screamed into the air, sure that the neighbouring galaxy heard you. Ben hissed through his teeth, seething as he pumped your cunt full of his cum.

The Force-bond closed suddenly and then it was just the two of you, left on the physical realm, the mental one closed off for now, allowing the two of you to just be with one another. The haze of lust lifted and Ben locked his gaze to yours. He released your throat and gently pulled out of you. You could feel the cum drip from you and you clenched as you heard Ben's thoughts as he watched it coat your cunt and ass.

He laid to your left, propped up on his side he held his head up with his bloodied hand. He placed his free hand over your tits, almost covering them completely with one hand he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. You felt it then, part of Ben's lifeforce travelling into you as he healed the thin cut along your sternum. A soft buzzing filled the air as the Force-bond reopened to allow part of Ben to flow into you. 

After he healed you he started swirling small circles along your clavicle, still smearing what blood was left on your chest. He was breathing hard, sweat beading on his pale chest, shimmering in the morning sunshine.

You took a deep breath, the pain fleeing your sternum. You looked down, the skin in between your breasts was smooth. No sign of penetration, no scar. Just blood, that now, had seemingly come from nothing. You glanced at his shoulder, blood crusted around the wound, since stopped bleeding. You scooted closer to Ben, and went to place your hand on his shoulder. You wanted to heal him too. 

He sat up, grabbing your hand as it fell on the skin near his wound. He smiled, "No, don't heal me." You looked back at him, confused. 

He laughed, the creases near his eyes deepening, the dimples in his cheeks breaking free, "This is my favourite wound, and it will be my favourite scar." 

You relaxed, feeling all the happiness in the galaxy return to your heart, to your soul. What was once thought to be lost was now found. Reinforced to never be lost again. As you sat cross-legged in front of Ben, he played with your knee, stroking the skin along your calves. Swirling lazy patterns into your soul. 

You closed your eyes, leaning your head back and letting the morning sun soak into your pores. 

"Marry me," Ben spoke quietly, his voice drenched with the passion of a man who has waited an eternity to speak. 

You snapped your eyes open, looking down at him as he smiled, still painting his love on your body. Your heart leapt towards him, the Force-bond opening up once again to let the love flow freely and powerfully between the two of you. You were speechless, unable to convey your emotions with words. You didn't need to speak though, Ben heard and felt everything you did. 

That was all he needed. And he is all you need. 

' _I love you Sunflower'_.

"I love you Sunflower."

You heard them at the same time, his thoughts and his words.

You spoke and thought simultaneously, pouring every ounce of love that you had into this moment.

' _I love you too Ben'_.

"I love you too Ben."


End file.
